1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a trash container and more particularly to a trash container which is provided with a side door for inserting therein an extendable spray apparatus mounted to the front end of a dump truck. After the interior of the container is disinfected by the spray apparatus, it is removed from the trash container through the door.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is conventional practice in the prior art to use a trash container having a top door disposed at the top portion thereof. After a dump truck is used to remove the solid waste from the container, the trash container is usually disinfected by spraying chemicals through a sprayer which is positioned far from the trash container. Therefore, it is difficult to completely disinfect and sterilize the container. Furthermore, if the spraying power of the disinfectant device is weak, the fluid cannot reach the more remote interior portions of the trash container.